Coffee, Kisses, and Catastrophe
by screwtherulesihavmoney
Summary: Heather hates Valentine's Day. Always has, always will. But after a chance encounter with an old acquaintance... well, anything's possible. DJxHeather Valentine's oneshot. Co-written with fulltimereviewer


Hey everyone! This is screwtherulesihavmoney, presenting a Valentine's fic by yours truly and a great writer and friend, fulltimereviewer. In case you're wondering, I wrote the first part, and she wrote the rest. Her writing begins at "No, not at all. Just a coincedence-" and so forth.

**Main Pairing: **DJxHeather

**Side Pairings: **KatiexDuncan, CourtneyxNoah

**Mentioned Pairing: **HaroldxBridgette

**Disclaimer: **I do not own TDI. Neither does fulltimereviewer as far as I know.

* * *

Heather hated Valentine's Day.

Alright, close your mouth; we don't want anything flying in there. But hey, you'd hate it too if you were practically the only person in _Total Drama Island _who was single. Besides, all the other couples made her want to puke. Case in point: Harold and Bridgette.

Believe her, if she'd had any control of the matter, she would have lived as far away from those two nerdlings in love as possible. But as it turned out, she didn't. You see, a few months after the show ended, Heather's family moved from Toronto to a suburb near Alberta. And low and behold, Bridgette and Harold lived there as well. Yippee.

Not that they made any attempt to include her or anything. When those two weren't making out, they were making it clear to Heather that she wasn't allowed near them. They both saw what she did to Gwen and Trent. And it wasn't as if their relationship had had enough drama; after her breakup with Geoff in season three, Harold was there to pick up the pieces, and the rest, as they say, is history. But as yo can imagine, Geoff was not too happy.

But we're getting off topic. This story is about Heather, not Bridgette and Harold. Perhaps one day, though. It's an interesting story, if its your type of thing.

On the aforementioned day, Heather was driving down the highway, sunglasses on even though it was night, roof down even though it was freezing. Her black hair had grown back to almost its original splendor, and was currently whipping around her head like a seductive black mushroom. It's all about appearances; if you look good; than everything else is set. Plain and simple.

After pulling the car into a spot, she pulled the grocery list her parents gave her out of her purse. She frowned at it, wondering why, at the age of seventeen, she was being forced to be her parent's slave girl, when everyone else her age was happily celebrating the day of love.

Not that she'd want to . Celebrate it, I mean. Even if she had a boyfriend, she'd still hate Valentine's Day. As if.

_Milk, flour, eggs. _Heather read over the list as she locked her car doors. _Why is it so necessary to get this stuff right now?_ Sighing, she tucked the list into her jacket pocket, making sure it was secure.

"Stop being such a grumpy gus, Dunky!"

Heather stopped at the familiar but unwelcome voice. Ahead of her, Katie was walking with a boy whose arms were stuffed with shopping bags. Though the bags hid his face, the green mohawk peeking over the top was unmistakable.

_Oh God no..._

"Heather, is that you?"

_Crap._

Heather, who had been inching backwards so as not to be seen, had been seen. Katie's mouth was open, and Duncan was attempting to see through his pile of packages.

"I told you not to call me that, I.... wait, what? Heather?"

Much to her own chagrin, Heather stepped forward, out of the shadows. "Oh, hi guys. What brings you here?" She put on a hopefully convincing smile.

"Ummm.... we, like, flew in to support Sadie. She's like, in this really big spelling bee."

"I still say we should have gone to Vancouver." Duncan mumbled. Katie elbowed him, nearly making him drop all the bags. "Geez, woman! Watch it! You're the one who wanted this crap so much."

"So are you two, like, together now?" Heather asked, interest rising in her voice. Katie looked at her suspiciously.

"Yeah, like, we hooked up after the show ended. But don't get any ideas about breaking us up like you did with poor Trent and that other girl."

"You mean Gwen?" Duncan asked. Katie glared at him. "I told you to stop insulting her. Trent's the one who went nuts over nothing."

"But he's so cute.." Katie trailed off happily. Now it was Duncan's turn to glare. Heather just shuffled uncomfortably.

"Well, it's been so great to see you guys, but I really must be going. Bye!" Heather tried to keep her walk at a slow enough pace so it wouldn't seem like she wanted desperately to get away. However, the thing is, I don't think they cared.

...

Walking through the aisles of the grocery store, Heather tried to forget her encounter with two old annoyances. Instead she focused on finding what she needed, as well as swiveling her hips so that every guy in the store was looking at her. Not that there were many; most were celebrating Valentine's Day with their girlfriends or wives.

_What is it about this holiday that makes otherwise normal people act like losers? _Heather mused angrily. _And, more importantly, why am I alone when I'm hotter than any of those other girls?_

As she bent down to pick up a can of tomato soup that she'd dropped, she heard a familiar, high-pitched voice from the next aisle over. Believe me, it was almost loud enough for the whole store to hear it.

"You're not actually planning on buying that, are you?"

"No. I hope to get inside its head, learn its weaknesses, and then take over the world of wheat products."

"Oh ha ha. very funny, Noah."

_Ugh! What's up with all these TDI freaks in my town?_

In the next aisle over, Courtney and Noah continued to argue. This time, Heather didn't wait for them to see her. Forgetting about the about the soup, she ran to the cash registers.

"Hey, was that Heather?"

"Don't try to change the subject, Noah! You know that white bread is bad for you. What do I even see in you?"

"I love you too Court."

Though Heather didn't see the rest, I can tell you that Courtney won this little argument. Say what you will about them together, but remember this. Courtney loved having a smart person to argue with. And Noah couldn't say no to her.

...

Meanwhile, Heather fumed as she placed her purchases on the register. Even Courtney, the second biggest bitch on the show, (and you know the first) had a boyfriend and she didn't! Was _everyone _in a relationship except her? Was _everyone _but her happy today? God, she hated this day!

"Cash or credit?"

She must be losing it. Even the cashier's voice sounded familiar! She opened her mouth to release a snippy remark, but stopped when she found herzself face-to-face with DJ.

"DJ?"

His black eyes looked at her, and his eyes opened wide with shock at the girl standing in front of him.

"Heather? What are you doing here?"

She scoffed and gestured to the food he had rung up. "Hello? I'm at a grocery store. What does it look like I'm doing?" DJ blushed at the obvious answer to his stupid question. "More importantly, what are _you _doing here? why is evryone from the show here today? is this some sort of prank by Chris?"

"No, not at all. Just a coincidence I guess." DJ stammered while fumbling with the plastic grocery bags. An awkward silence filled the space between the young adults.

"So, What are all the ingredients for?" DJ asked, trying to make conversation with the coldest harpy he had ever met. Heather shot him an icy stare," My parents made come to the store for them." Heather rolled her eyes and went back to scrounging through her purse for the money her mom gave her to pay for the groceries.

"Oh well, uhhh…" DJ was failing miserably at trying to make small talk," Are you doing anything special tonight?"

"Okay DJ, I'm at a ** grocery store at seven-thirty, getting groceries for my parents, and really I don't think they need me to get groceries they just need me to get out of the house so they could." Both Heather and DJ shuddered at the thought of two middle-aged people "doin' the do". DJ decided to shut off the light above his checkout counter, and Heather decided to pay for the assorted goods. "Well, Are you doing anything nice for your mum tonight?"

"She's spending the week in Jamaica with her boyfriend."

"Well, I guess everybody has someone special on the cheesiest, most commercial holiday on earth." Heather began to walk towards the door.

"Everybody but us." DJ joked while pulling off his name tag. Heather turned around abruptly, her hair whipping around. "You aren't celebrating Valentine's Day either?" Heather asked waling back towards the check-out counter.

"Valentine's Day is a day for romantic love, and even though I'm all for it , I don't have anyone to spend it with. "

"Well, I don't want to go home right now, and what time do you get off?" Heather flirtatiously slurred. DJ glanced over at the huge clock on the wall. "Now." A big smile light up on DJ's face ," So Heather did you want to…"

"No. I don't do Valentine's Day, No." Heather said while shaking herself out of the love-struck state. "Why? Are doing anything besides going home and moping while watching Oxygen when you get home?"

"No…"

"Then why won't you do Valentine's Day?"

"Because, I don't see the point."

"Well let me prove it to you." Heather sighed and muttered some type of Asian swear under her breath. "Okay."

"Really?!" DJ exclaimed "Don't push your luck big guy." So, the two walked out to Heather's convertible, and put away the groceries. And while they were DJ saw a couple arguing in front of what looked like a coffee shop.

"Come on let's go." A naggy voice whined. A male, angry voice added, " Why should I pay eleven dollars for a cup of coffee?"

"Because you love me."

"If you could call this love."

"I can't believe you," The more feminine of the two voices yelled, "you sound just like him." "I sound like who, you can say it!" "Justin! Justin! J-U-S-T-I-N! Justin!" One of the voices cried, "The man I'm still in love with."

"Well then, I guess you go be with him." One of the figures began to walk off into the night and the other began to sob and walked into the coffee shop.

_ "That's why I don't like Valentine's Day…_" Heather mused.

"Wanna' go get a cup of coffee?" DJ hesitantly asked. Heather just rolled her eyes and grabbed on to the Jamaican-Canadian next her. They walked through the icy air to the warm inside of the little café. The smell of roasting coffee beans and fresh pastries filled the air; but, as the sweet aromas filled the air, the feeling of love and heart break did too. Heather and DJ sat down at a small table. "See DJ, that is why I don't like Valentine's Day." Heather said while pointing towards Katie how was on the other side of the restaurant. And, did she look horrible. Mascara stained her face, and her eyes were blood-shot. "Yeah but look over there." DJ retorted. On the other side were Courtney and Noah, where Courtney was urging him to help the crying girl.

"Come on, Noah. One of the rules of being a C.I.T is helping those in need!"

"Yes, I know that from my extensive C.I.T training."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Just give her a hug. That's not even a rule; its common courtesy."

"You see?" DJ asked. Heather rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, she's nagging him to help a girl who just dumped her ex." Wow, that sounded like something out of a soap opera.

"Her ex is also the person who tormented her boyfriend." Heather sighed. Why does he always have to be right? "Now, do you see, Valentine's Day isn't that bad." Heather rolled her eyes then smiled and DJ did too, and for a second, they looked like a couple; A happy couple. A happy couple celebrating Valentine's Day. DJ began to drink a extremely frothy espresso. After blowing of the scalding hot drink a little froth was still on his lip. "DJ you got a little something on your lip." Heather laughed. An embarrassed DJ quickly and carelessly rubbed at his lip.

"Did I get it?" All was gone but, a little froth on his lower lip. In a rare moment of kindness, Heather picked up a Valentine's Day themed napkin and whipped the confection off of his lip. And, In a moment of spontaneity, DJ kissed Heather. The kiss was quick, like two first graders kissing on the playground; but, it held passion like the kiss of two lovers who hadn't seen each other in years. Whoa… "I..I'm sorry it's just tha…" Heather cut DJ off with another kiss but, this one was even longer and even more passionate.

"Now how do you feel about Valentine's Day, Heather?"

"I love it."

* * *

Aw! I hope you all enjoyed this and had a wonderful Valentine's Day.


End file.
